


The Value of a Haircut

by Ev Pocket (rubynyarwhall)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Short One Shot, Yogsquest, Yogsquest 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubynyarwhall/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Why Deborah wants to be a hairdresser.





	The Value of a Haircut

Looking back now, it was a bad haircut.

Basil had simply taken a pair of old kitchen scissors and lopped off Deborah's silvery hair by the handful, giving the kid a sort of jagged, crooked mullet. He had to, it was getting to the point where Deb's nearly waist-length hair was becoming a safety hazard on the ship. 

Deborah had been afraid to get his hair cut. He didn't like being touched in the first place, and the thought of letting his guard down when someone was behind him with scissors was almost unthinkable, even if it was Basil. It took a lot of coaxing, and encouragement, and in the end Deb got to sit in the pilots chair for the haircut, and listen to whatever tapes he wanted to to help distract him from the ever-present panic. In the end he was able to sit still, and Basil took him to a space diner for soda and ice cream.

Simon was sweeping up the mess of hair scattered around the floor of the control room as Deborah sipped carefully on the straw of his drink and examined himself in the reflection of an old monitor.

"I think it looks nice," Simon said, "I do have a razor attachment, if you want me to tidy up the edges."

"Yeah, no..." Deborah responded absent-mindedly, much too caught up in his own image.

With the hair out of his face he could get a good look at himself. His slight overbite, his small eyes and his turnt up nose. This was all part of him, and he was his own person with his own body and feelings, and no one could take that from him any more. It was a thought that he at such a young age couldn't put to words, but he definitely felt it.

He wondered if haircuts did this to everyone. Made them well up with emotions too big for their tiny bodies, made them want to run and dance and scream. But his wondering was interrupted as the monitor switched on and his reflection disappeared.

Basil was sat in the pilots seat, starting up the ship.

"We've gotta go; dine and dash," he said as they pulled out of the diner's orbit.

Deborah stepped away from the monitor, rocking back and forth on his feet. He wanted this feeling of fresh starts to last for ever, and he wanted to share it with the world.


End file.
